The subject matter relates to a type of garbage incinerator with tunnel furnace combustion.
Everywhere around the globe, people are suffering form the garbage they themselves produce. Garbage pollutes our beautiful land, rivers and stream, coastal areas, etc. Garbage destroys natural landscape with its stinking smell and bacteria jeopardizes our daily lives. At present, the most radical and practical way of garbage disposal is incineration. However, the construction of incinerators costs significant amounts of money, and maintenance costs are even higher. In circumstances where the sorting of garbage cannot be effectively realized, it is not big news to hear that an expensive incinerator has been obstructed by noncombustible garbage articles.
Conventionally, regular incinerators come in three types: (1) Fixed bed incinerators, (2) Mechanical mobile burner bed incinerators, and (3) Incinerators for pulverized garbage that is sprayed into the burner for combustion.
(1) A fixed bed incinerator involves the prototype of incineration, whereby the bottom part of the garbage cannot be consumed sufficiently, so it is only suitable for small-scale incineration. PA0 (2) A mechanical mobile burner bed incinerator is an innovative type of a fixed bed incinerator, but since garbage may include metal blocks, rocks, etc., some solid and non-combustible substances are often mixed in the garbage, and they jam and obstruct the burner bed and cause mechanical failure. In case repairs and maintenance are required, one has to wait until the temperature of the entire gigantic burner unit has cooled down to a degree that allows servicing personnel to enter, and it can even take several days to cool down, so the construction costs and servicing costs of such an incinerator are astronomical. PA0 (3) An incinerator for pulverized garbage that is sprayed into the burner for combustion is also a type that cannot handle garbage with mixtures of metal blocks, rocks, hard and solid substances, etc. The mechanical construction of such an incinerator is quite sophisticated, so it is applicable only to paper ware, plastic ware, wooden ware, etc., garbage that has been sorted form mixed garbage, so its range of applications is quite limited.
To solve the above problems, the subject matter has presented a type of garbage incinerator with tunnel furnace combustion, which will be able to burn unsorted garbage with ease, and which has the features of simplified construction, short construction period, low construction costs and easy servicing and maintenance.